Time After Time
by willherondale314
Summary: Previously owned by doctorherondale14, this is a story about the TMI gang going back in time and meeting the shadowhunters of the London Institute. How will they figure out a way back to their own time without messing up the time line? How will Will react to meeting Jace? Will they see some familiar faces? Do not read if you haven't read the entire TMI series or the TID series :)
1. Chapter 1

Jace shifted uncomfortably in the tight suit Maryse made him put on. He was hunched over in one of the large sofas in the library. He tugged at the collar, which was choking him a little. He didn't think it necessary that they'd have to dress up for the clave meeting in Idris. He chuckled at the thought of everyone, bloodied and marked, fighting together in Idris a few months ago. His smile vanished when he pictured Clary's face when she thought he was dead. Even before they knew they weren't brother and sister, before they found out Valentine played them for fools, he vowed he would protect her, no matter the cost. The pain he caused her then was something he didn't ever want to do again. _To love is to destroy._ Valentine's words echoed in his mind. He shook his head to clear his thoughts of that evil bastard. But it didn't matter anymore. Valentine was dead. Just like him, his words were ghosts haunting Jace. Is it wrong that I loved him, he thought. Clary was his blood, but she despised everything about the man. She was raised as an ignorant mundane. Jace, on the other hand, had to suffer through ten years of rigorous training and hard lessons.

He was pulled from his thoughts as Alec slumped next to him. He noticed Alec was dressed in the same suit he was. The sleeves were small on him, so Alec was tugging on his shirt.

"I swear, we never had to wear these before," he grumbled. Jace looked how Alec felt.

"Maryse feels we need to show our support to Jia as she takes the Consul position. I think she wants to be on Jia's good side this time. Finally have someone good running the Clave." Jace looked at Alec. His _parabatai _hadn't moved at all. Jace felt bad. Alec had just broken up with Magnus a few weeks ago. He could only imagine what he was going through. Jace had never felt more sad than the time he thought Clary was his sister. It was during those weeks he realized he truly loved her. He knew Alec loved Magnus just as much.

He was about to stand up to find Maryse when Isabelle walked through the doors of the library. She was dressed in her usual "Isabelle" outfit. A short blue dress and black heels. She crossed the room in a few graceful strides and sat on the arm of the chair by her brother.

Jace chuckled as his adoptive sister joined them. "I see your mother hasn't gotten a hold of you," he said. "She'll freak when she sees what you're wearing."

Isabelle just flicked her long, black hair over her shoulder. "You're just jealous I have a better fashion sense than you."

"Please, any piece of clothing I own has the privilege of being so close to my stunning beauty."

Isabelle rolled her eyes. "Seventeen years. One of these days you'll need to grow up."

Before he could counter her comment with some remarks dealing with witches and wrinkles, Clary and Simon walked into the library, followed by Maryse and, he felt himself cringe, Magnus.

When he saw Clary, his heart warmed. She was in an outfit that covered a little more skin than Isabelle. Her perfect red hair fell around her shoulders. He longed to run his fingers through her hair, pulling out the knots and straightening it in his fingers. She meets his eyes and she smiled. God, he thought, you're beautiful.

As she made her way to sit on his lap, Simon moved to stand with Isabelle, who wrapped her arms around his waist in a hug. Jace saw Alec and Magnus standing apart, both looking anywhere but at each other. Maryse had strode past them and was rummaging around at her desk. Months ago, he would have said Hodge's desk. But their beloved tudor died by Sebastian's hands in Idris. At least he died doing the right thing.

Maryse seemed to have found what she was looking for. She held up a scrap of paper and handed it to Magnus.

"These are the lists of contacts in case anything happens to…" she trailed off. "Just if anything happens. The council meeting shouldn't last too long, so be prepared to receive us sometime tomorrow."

She looked around at all of them crowded in the library. She was caught off guard by Isabelle's choice of dress, but she didn't say anything. "Maryse I can handle it. I will open the portal tomorrow at four. You are sure to count on me," Magnus said evenly. His eyes flicked to Alec, who was staring furiously at his shoes, and nodded to Maryse. Magnus then walked to a bare wall and began drawing symbols to create the portal.

Maryse turned to all the shadowhunters in the room. "Everyone ready?" she asked. There were a few grunts of yes.

Clary was sitting on Jace's lap and playing with his hair. After the battle at The Seventh Sacred Site, Jace pulsed with heavenly fire trapped in his body. At first, no one was able to touch him long, or else burned by his skin. Now, although the fire was still trapped inside him, his skin no longer burned. Most of the side effects had faded, though, when Jace was angry, he still pulsed and glowed.

He leaned in to kiss her. Their lips met, and for a moment, they were alone in the library. She pulled back and smiled. "What did I do to deserve this?" she asked.

He grinned ear to ear. "Have incredibly good taste in men."

"You nervous about the Clave meeting tonight?" Her brow furrowed as she leaned in closer to him.

"Since we didn't do anything wrong this time, and the meeting is really about discussing the whole Se-Jonathan situation, not really. It's just a waste of time, in my opinion," Jace grumbled.

"I don't know what more we can do. If we haven't been able to track Jonathan yet, I doubt anything's changed," Clary said. Jonathan was Clary's older brother, a shadowhunter with more demon blood in him than a warlock. Acted as ruthless as a demon. He had kidnapped Jace and bound them together. He was Jonathan's accomplice, helping him create a new race of dark shadowhunters. That was, until Clary had stabbed him with an angel blade, Michael's sword. He owed her his life, and he was going to stand by her until the end.

"You don't know what could happen when people sit around a table spitting ideas around for weeks," Jace commented.

She rolled her eyes and stood up, dragging him along. Simon, Isabelle, Alec, and Maryse stood around Magnus as he opened the portal. Blue sparks flew as air blew past them. Magnus turned and nodded at Maryse. "It's ready."

She nodded back and turned to Alec. "Go first. Let Jia know we made it fine." Alec obeyed his mother and slowly walked into the swirling vortex. He hesitated at the last moment, but continued forward. As Alec entered the portal, Magnus felt a pang of sadness, and memories started swimming into his vision. He pictured Will, ranting about books and his distaste for ducks. He thought of Jem and the illness that ruined his life. He thought of Charlotte and Henry expecting their first child, of Jessamine wishing to live like a mundane. And finally, he thought of Tessa and the many losses she experienced.

After Will died, he had been there to comfort Tessa in her grief. _The first one is always the hardest. _He was over seven hundred years old. His memory, though sluggish sometimes, was still there. He had been lost the few centuries on his own. But, as time passed, he hardened his heart. Until London. He changed during those years. Without the shadowhunters of the London Institute, he wouldn't be the man he was today.

His thoughts snapped back to the present. Alec was all the way through the portal and disappeared. He hoped his wandering thoughts didn't interfere with the portal. For Alec's sake. Then Isabelle went, followed by Simon, Clary, Jace, and finally Maryse.

Before Maryse walked through, she turned back to face Magnus. "Thank you for this Magnus. It feels good to leave the Institute somewhat protected." She then turned and disappeared into the portal. The vortex pulsed one more time before sputtering out and fading completely.

**A/N: Hey readers. I would first like to apologize to the readers who've read this story before. i promise I have a reasonable explanation. My computer locked me out of my old account and I couldn't get back in. I read all of your reviews and I felt bad about leaving you guys so early. After a long year of school, I decided to start fresh and post this story using my new account. I'm sure you like my username now:) Anyways, I plan on updating this story, but I can't promise a lot. I'm super busy during Summer break, but I will still update when I can. And now to new readers, Hello. As the story continues, please review and tell me off if something is bad. I will fix it for you. But I respond nicer to good reviews, so make sure to throw in a few of those as well. The more reviews I get, the faster things will update. I know that sounds mean, but I live off of good complements. So fill 'er up! Bye**


	2. Chapter 2

The shadowhunters of the London Institute arrived back after fighting the mutated Benedict Lightwood. Will had helped Tessa bring a weakened Jem into the infirmary. They now sat alone in the library, having a conversation Will found uncomfortable for both of them.

"...You fear for Jem," Will said.

"Yes," she said. "And I fear for you, too."

Before Will could respond, Cyril burst into the library, looking sweaty and panicked. Tessa and Will both jumped up at this sudden surge of noise.

"Master Will… there are people at the gates… just appeared out of nowhere," Cyril gasped as he panted from running a great distance.

Tessa looked at Will in confusion, then to Cyril. "Mundanes?" she asked.

Cyril shook his head. "I did not see any marks, but they had a vampire with them. When the sunlight touched his skin, it did not burn."

"A daylighter? Do you think it's one of Mortmain's automatons?" Tessa asked Will.

Will, instead of answering her question, ran from the room and towards the front gates of the Institute.

Alec landed hard on his feet, his shadowhunter training kicking in as he stumbled on the brick path. His head shot up, expecting to be greeted by a party of shadowhunters. Aline Penhallow promised she'd meet Alec at the site. Instead, he found himself outside an old cathedral, probably another Institute.

A shadow fell over him and Isabelle fell out of the portal. She crashed into Alec, and they both toppled to the ground.

"Alec get off me!" Isabelle yelled, shoving him hard in the back. Alec stumbled to his feet and hauled Isabelle to hers. "I thought you had to go talk to the-"

"Izzie, we aren't in Idris."

"What-" Isabelle looked around, their surroundings sinking in. She watched horse-drawn carriages crowding the streets roll by and ladies with large, victorian style dresses walk in and out of small buildings. "What sort of re-enactment crap is this? Where are we?"

Before Alec could respond, Clary fell out of the portal. Since she'd just started training with Jace at the Institute not too long ago, she didn't land on her feet. Simon was the next one out.

"Thanks Fray," Simon muttered as he helped Clary up out from under him.

Clary rubbed her back. "For someone who weighs barely 120 pounds, you sure are heavy," she teased.

"Hey, it's all muscle and power." Simon guided them away as Jace came through the portal. As usual, his landing was light and graceful. He smiled at Clary before spotting his siblings huddled together. He joined Alec and Isabelle, who were whispering in hushed voices.

"How did this happen?" Isabelle angrily hissed.

"I didn't even think it was possible. Magnus said it was something he could never do."

They stopped when they saw Jace striding towards them. "What are you whispering about? Obviously this isn't Idris, so where did your stupid ex-boyfriend send us?"

"Jace, look around. There aren't cars or skyscrapers or stupid mundies on phones. There are horses and carriages," Isabelle hissed.

Jace looked around a moment, shock now registering on his face. "Oh God," he whispered. "Don't tell me Magnus got us lost. Again! How is this even possible? I thought time travel was illegal, not to mention nonexistent!"

"Time travel?" Jace spun around to see Maryse standing there looking confused. "Jace what on earth-" she stopped short when she looked around her, the thought finally clicking together. "By the Angel."

"Jace, is this a section of Idris I've never been to?" Clary asked as she and Simon jogged over to join their gathering. He shook his golden head and Clary furrowed her brow.

"Well, Magnus has got some 'splaining to do," Simon said, chuckling a bit at the end. Four pairs of eyes glared in his direction, and he closed his mouth.

"The Clave has never found a rune for Time travel, and the portals are only a three dimensional transport, hopping from place to place. It's almost impossible to travel through time," Maryse said. She pinched the bridge of her nose for comfort, since this was a situation that was out of her control.

Alec looked back at the church, a feeling of dread settling at the bottom of his stomach. "We need to get out of here first, find some clothes and where we are. We can talk about this later."

Everyone seemed in agreement, all except Jace, who suddenly spoke up. "Where would we go? I am not stepping into a mundane facility and asking for rooms. Why don't we go and find Magnus," he said. He paused, and in that time everyone, including a pale-faced Alec, looked at him. "The Magnus of this time, of course."

"Magnus is here?" Clary asked. "How could you possibly know?"

"Yeah, do you have some sort of sixth sense? Instead of seeing dead people, you sense the very sparkly warlock nearby," Simon joked.

Jace shot down Simon's remark. "I don't understand your words, Daylighter. When I was forced to stay with Magnus by the Inquisitor, he showed me some pictures. One of them was on a bridge near the Thames. He lived in London for a while, so I bet he's still here now."

Maryse nervously looked to Alec. She knew he had broken up with the warlock, and she didn't know how comfortable he would be seeing him hundreds of years younger. But, he was their only ally, so Alec would have to suck it up.

"Alright Jace. We'll go find Magnus."

"Excuse me for a moment," Simon said abruptly, "but where do we find him? They don't have phone books here, so are we going to happen upon him?"

Jace grinned. "Don't be silly," he said. "We'll ask the downworlders."

The shadowy figure watched as they made their way down the streets. The dark haired boy lead the way with the older woman, followed by the rest. The girls seemed to be wearing very revealing clothes. He felt his eyes drift up their pale legs. His mind flashed to a brown haired face staring at him with horrified eyes as he ranted on about how she meant nothing to him. Will Herondale shook his head to clear his thoughts.

As he trailed behind the group of strangers, Tessa's words echoed around in his mind.

_"Will! Where on Earth are you going? We should be letting Charlotte handle this."_

_"Henry will not allow her to be chasing after strangers in her... condition. The Lightwoods are in mourning, Jessamine will not help, Jem is ill, leaving me to investigate."_

_Her eyes shone with worry, and it hit him hard how beautiful she looked. "Be careful William." He marched to the front door and threw it open in a rush. He forced himself not to look back at her before racing out into the cold. _

As he crept into alleys and behind buildings, Will studied the group, not quite making sense of it. Obviously, the older woman was a mother of possibly two kids. The vampire clinged to one girl, as if seeking comfort. He furrowed his brow in disgust. He couldn't help picturing Benedict Lightwood surrounded by demons during the ball he and Tessa snuck into. Surrounding yourself with otherworldly creatures was not a good idea.

The dark haired boy seemed to distance himself from the others, as if he was the outcast. He was clearly upset, Will noted, by the way he dragged his feet with every step. Will wondered what was causing his uneasy feelings. The other two in the group were obviously in a passionate relationship. The blonde boy held tightly onto the red haired girl's hand. Will thought this gesture of love was not appropriate to be displayed in public.

They made their way towards the part of the city Will frequented to buy Jem's _yin fen_. The opium dens were stocked high with downworlders and demons alike, all passed out or drunk. Will didn't think this group of people were looking for one of the dens, but he kept his eyes on the vampire. His encounters with the night children had not been productive or much fun. He winced as he remembered the vile taste of holy water Sophie nearly splashed in his face. Still, he thought, worth it to bite a vampire.

He watched as the group huddled outside a downworld market, their heads bent together as if they all shared a secret. Will could see their tense bodies and wondered if they were having a heated discussion. Then, they moved apart and only three figures went into the market, while the others stayed behind. The vampire was talking with the two girls, but Will was more interested in what the older woman, the dark boy, and the golden boy wanted in a downworld market. Will pulled on the hood of his cloak as he swiftly followed them through the entrance.

Maryse had suggested they split up- Jace taking the west side, Alec the east, leaving her to deal with the south- and meet up with Isabelle, Simon, and Clary in one hour. Clary and Isabelle had protested, saying they could help, but Jace forbade it. Simon wasn't too keen on going in the first place, so he held Isabelle and Clary back as they went into the market.

Jace strolled by booth after booth of warlocks and fairies, stopping occasionally to seem as if he were interested in their items. One cart had spoils from fights with the Nephilim of this time. Jace had only seen spoils in the older Institutes. Spoils were banned in his time, but maybe they were still allowed now. He also saw a fairy selling portions of fairy wings and little jars of dust. He backed away and continued looking for a warlock.

He didn't want to ask everyone if they knew Magnus Bane, so he picked downworlders who looked civilized enough. From what he could tell, Magnus was a powerful warlock already, but most didn't have a clue as to where he lived. Jace politely thanked them before storming off, muttering under his breath.

He finally came across a werewolf who looked smug when Jace brought up Magnus.

"That warlock is getting clingy to his shadowhunter pets," he said.

"Who said I was-"

"A shadowhunter? It's written all over your face. Thinking your superior because of a little angel blood." Jace's hand went for his seraph blade under his jacket, but the werewolf just smiled and said, "Just like the Herondale boy, calm down. Magnus lives…"

Jace listened to the werewolf, but his mind wandered to what he just said. Herondale boy? Jace had never searched his family tree because, even though Stephan was his biological father, he still thought of himself as a Lightwood. He had guessed his family used to live in England, judging by the accents he heard, but he never thought there'd be an ancestor living close by.

"... and when you see him, tell him Woosley sent you," the werewolf finished. Jace nodded absently and thanked him before heading to the rendezvous point.

Will watched the group meet up and start walking down one of the side streets. He had followed the blonde boy for a while before he saw Woosley talking to him. Will had hid behind one of the booths, watching, but too far back to listen. He saw the boy go pale in the face before leaving Woosley and heading back the way he came. Will turned to make sure Woosley wasn't watching, but the werewolf had already left.

Will realized, as they almost neared the house, they were going to find Magnus. He hadn't seen the warlock since he found out his curse had been fake. They reached the front door and the older woman knocked. Will waited for Magnus to appear, and in a matter of seconds, the door swung open to reveal the warlock. He knew he couldn't follow them any further, so he turned around and headed back to the Institute, hoping Charlotte would deal with this.


	3. Chapter 3

"Can I help you?" Magnus asked Maryse, who stood speechless. Clary could hardly blame her. She also had a hard time looking Magnus in his cat eyes. The Magnus of the twenty-first century was covered head to toe with glitter and feathers. This version of him resembled a gentleman of sorts. He wore a dark grey suit, and there wasn't a bottle of hair gel anywhere near his head. Clary thought it made him look older, and more like what the high warlock of Brooklyn should.

Maryse cleared her throat and said, "Are you Magnus Bane?" She tried to look genuinely curious or confused. She couldn't decide which to be.

His eyes narrowed. "Depends on who's asking. Did the Institute direct you to me?" Clary watched as his eyes flicked to Alec before returning to Maryse.

"Yes," she said, "and we thought you could help us with a… situation we're in."

Magnus grimaced and muttered under his breath. "I am not open for hire. I swear, help one of your kind out, and the next thing you know, they start piling up outside your door looking for favors. Go tell Mrs. Branwell I cannot help."

He was about to retreat back into his house before Jace spoke up. "Woosley sent us!"

Magnus stopped in his tracks. He didn't turn around, but Jace could hear him say, "Woosley Scott?" Jace nodded, but didn't say a word. Magnus contemplated his decisions for a second, then stood to the side. "Come in."

Maryse was the first to enter, then Jace, Clary, Alec, Isabelle, and finally Simon, who was getting a rather unnerving glare from Magnus. If Magnus was questioning Simon's presence with a group of Shadowhunters or the fact he was walking in broad daylight, he said nothing. The door swung shut behind them, leaving the group standing awkwardly in Magnus's entry way.

"Well, look lively," Magnus said while pushing Simon into Isabelle. "The sitting room is just past the door at the end." Clary thought she heard something about a will, but Jace had already taken her hand into his to lead her down the hall.

Magnus's apartment in Brooklyn looked just as similar to his in London as he did to his past self. She remembered the mismatched furniture doused with glitter and his scarves covering every available surface. Instead, the place looked orderly and well taken care of. The decor all matched the same dull gray of the city and coats and hats rested in their respectable places. Clary thought she saw another jacket resting on the hook, but she barely had time to process this before Jace pulled her into the sitting room.

A fire warmed Clary to the bone as she stepped across the threshold. There were a couple sofas and armchairs all centered around a table, which was by the way, housing a small tea set complete with cookies and lace napkins.

Jace eyed the table as the rest of them took seats around him. Magnus, without a place to sit, stood in front of the fire, letting the flames lick his silhouette. Jace had to admit he looked quite impressive there, much more how a warlock should look than sparkly. He cleared his throat to say, "Expecting company?"

Magnus scowled at Jace, and Clary almost believed they were back home. "I would expect someone of your situation to show a little more respect for someone who kindly invited you into their home. I didn't have to let you in, but if Woosley sent you, it could be interesting."

"Mr. Bane," Maryse cut in, stopping Jace in his tracks of formulating a witty response, "we would be so thankful if you could help us with a predicament we're in."

Magnus turned his gaze from Jace to Maryse, who was looking at him with pleading eyes. He contemplated her for a moment, and Clary was afraid he would send them away. But he sighed and ran his fingers through his non-spiky hair. "Normally I wouldn't do this sort of thing, but times are changing. What can I help you with?"

"Have you ever heard of a warlock being able to send people back in time using a portal?" Maryse asked bluntly.

Magnus furrowed his brow. "A portal? I've never heard of such a thing. Maybe you should be talking to Henry Branwell about this sort of thing-" he paused as the real question in Maryse's words sunk in. "Back in _time?_ Are you saying you were sent back in time?" Magnus was pointing his finger at them, as if gesturing to them would help answer his question.

"That's exactly what she said," Jace scoffed. "Were you not listening?"

"I would tell you to mind your manners, but it seems they aren't required where you come from. By your accents you sound American, but I have met someone from there and she seems more pleasant than you."

Jace was standing up now with Clary trying to pull him down. "Jace," she hissed.

"Simon, please escort Jace out of the room," Maryse said through gritted teeth.

Simon looked helplessly at Isabelle. Isabelle grimaced as she thought of Simon having to drag a kicking Jace from the room. She didn't know what to say to him. Instead, it was Jace who spoke. "Touch me Daylighter and you're dead."

"A little late for that," Simon said in a small voice, clearly trying to ease the tension in the room. He went up to Jace and pulled at the arm Clary was holding onto. Jace reluctantly followed Simon out while Clary was mouthing apologies to Simon.

"Come in Will," Charlotte called through the cracked door. Will came in out of breathe and with a purpose. Charlotte almost never saw Will like this except when it came to Jem. _Or Tessa, _she thought. He tried to hide his affection, but it was clear to Charlotte Will loved Tessa with as much passion as Jem. She felt sorry for the poor boy and wished there was something she could do to comfort him.

"Charlotte, Cyril came to Tessa and I in the library talking about a group of shadowhunters who appeared in front of the Institute like an apparition. There was also a vampire who could walk in broad daylight. I followed them to a downworld market, where I found one talking to Woosley Scott about Magnus. I left just as they reached his door."

Charlotte was taken aback. Partly for Will's bizarre story, but also for his tone of voice. He sounded not like the stubborn boy she knew, but like a true shadowhunter. She sat back in her chair and thought about the best course of action.

"You said they appeared out of nowhere?" she asked him.

Will nodded. "They were dressed in… strange clothing, nothing people in London should be wearing. They also had an accent, probably American like-"

"Me," said a voice from the door. Will turned around to see Tessa glide into the room. She looked pale in her dark gown.

"Ah, Tessa," Charlotte exclaimed. "How is Jem?"

At Jem's name, Will closed his eyes in shame. How could he have left his _parabati _in a time of need. He should have stayed to look after Jem and trusted Magnus to report back to Charlotte on the matter. _But you didn't know they were going to see Magnus, _a voice told Will. That at least made Will's stomach stop churning with guilt.

"He's awake and doing fine," she said softly. There was something in her voice that made him uneasy, but she smiled nonetheless. "What were you two discussing?"

Charlotte looked at Tessa and smiled. "A group of shadowhunters who appeared outside the gate."

Tessa's eyes widened. "Are they still here?"

"No." It was Will's voice this time. "They are at Magnus's at the moment, but I don't know how long they plan on staying. What should we do?" He directed his question to Charlotte.

Charlotte thought about their options. With Mortmain still around, their resources should be put towards stopping him and his automatons. But not doing anything could have serious consequences if those shadowhunters turned out to be as bad as Mortmain. She looked at Will, who was counting on her to send him back in there. She decided he had enough and should stay with Jem as he recuperated. Finally, after a minute of weighing her options, she said, "We'll call on Magnus Bane."


	4. Chapter 4

"What is your problem?" Simon asked Jace once they'd left the sitting room. They were standing in the hallway with Jace pacing like a cat. "Is Magnus not sparkly enough for your liking?"

"I still don't know why you're still here," Jace muttered under his breath, clearly angry at Maryse for kicking him out.

Simon laughed. "You've been saying that for the past few months. Clary is my best friend and Isabelle… well, I'm not going anywhere anytime soon."

Jace sighed and knew Simon was right. It was just, sometimes the daylighter made Jace feel jealous. He would never admit it to his face, but the way Clary looks at him and hugs him… Jace would give anything to make her look like that for him. But the heavenly fire trapped in his body restricted his contact with people. Sure he could kiss her and touch her, but he couldn't _touch _her. Being controlled by Sebastian was the worst time in his life. Not because he hurt the people he loved, which killed him inside, but because he genuinely enjoyed hurting people. The angel blade had been a blessing, but the aftermath made his skin crawl with anxiety. For the first few days, he couldn't control the fire. He burned himself and the sheets of his bed often. It was only thinking of Clary that kept him from losing his mind. He thought of the day he would finally get to hold her without fear of burning her, and that thought motivated him up to this point.

"Earth to Jace!" Simon shouted, waving his arms in front of Jace's face.

"What?" Jace asked, clearly annoyed as he slapped Simon's arms away.

"You didn't answer my question. What's bothering you?"

Jace contemplated whether or not he should tell Simon the truth, but Simon might be the one who would understand without asking whether he was okay. He took a deep breath. "In the market, the werewolf, Woosley Scott, said something about a Herondale boy."

Simon's expression softened. "Like, your ancestor Herondale boy, because that name could be common with people nowadays and…" he trailed off. "Wow, this just got interesting."

Jace chuckled. "Like it wasn't interesting before?"

"Well, before, Magnus was the only person we knew. But now an ancestor of yours is in London. What are you going to do?"

"I haven't really thought about it. I never knew anyone related to me, unless you count Amatis…" He paused, thinking of a filthy and bloody Amatis, kneeling down on the ground, the dark cup shoved against her face as she choked on the blood. Jace could still see the tears in her eyes before she went expressionless. He shoved the thought away from him and continued. "Maybe a good time to see if the rest of my family are assholes too."

"I'm sorry about him," the older woman said to Magnus as the daylighter (have to ask about that later) and Jace left. "He's usually more…"

Magnus sighed and sat down where the boy, Jace, was. His eyes flicked to the red head, who was looking at him with curiosity rather than fear. "I've dealt with shadowhunters who are much worse. Now, how far forward are you from?"

"We came from New York, 2007," the other girl said, finally speaking for the first time. Magnus looked at her and rather than react to the time difference, he gasped at the fact he saw Cecily Herondale in her. Her confident stance and long black hair had all the signs of a Herondale.

"You are a long way from home. Almost 130 years," Magnus said. New York, huh. Tessa was from New York, but Magnus guessed a lot had changed in 2007. "Just out of curiosity, why have you come to me for this matter? Why not go to the Clave?"

"Because it was you who sent us," the redhead said.

"Of course I did," Magnus muttered, not at all surprised they knew him. It was just like him to befriend shadowhunters. He didn't know what it was about them that made him want to help. Right now, he blamed Will Herondale. "Before I ask any other questions I'll probably regret, how about some introductions."

The redhead smiled. "Clarissa Fairchild, but you can call me Clary." Ah, he thought, she looks so much like Charlotte and Henry.

The older woman went next. "Maryse Lightwood."

The Cecily look alike said, "Isabelle Lightwood." Magnus looked from Maryse to Isabelle. Definitely mother and daughter. He eyed Isabelle and wondered if it was Gabriel or Gideon she was related to. He still thought the Herondale line came in at some point, though.

Finally, the boy who stood away from the others stepped forward. He had been avoiding Magnus's eyes the entire time and he wondered now if they'd had some falling out before coming here. When the boy raised his head, Magnus almost had a heart attack. He was looking at Will, or more specifically, Will's eyes. The bluest blue that sent shivers down his back. "Alec Lightwood," the boy mumbled.

At first, Magnus was confused. Surely this boy had to be related to Cecily, or even Will. He looked too much alike with Will to be anything other than a Herondale. That blue in his eyes was the exact shade as William's. He longed to look into them longer, but the boy dropped his gaze and stepped back.

A little disappointed, Magnus turned back to Maryse. "And the other's in the hall?"

"My best friend Simon," Clary said. "and my boyfriend, Jace-"

"Don't tell me," Magnus interrupted. "He's the Herondale." Clary looked a little confused, but nodded. Magnus rubbed his temples, extremely exhausted suddenly. "Figures that's Will's descendant. They could be the same person if he wasn't so… _blonde._" Magnus said the last word like a curse.

The cute boy, Alec, started forward as if spooked by something in the corner. "Will, as in Will Herondale?"

Magnus was taken by surprise as well and said, "Is he famous where you come from?"

Alec paused, then said, "It's nothing," very quietly, then retreated back into his corner.

Magnus thought about pestering Alec for more information, but he felt there were more important questions he should be asking. "Well, if I'm to help you, I need to know everything."

They all looked to Maryse to begin, so she said, "My children and their friends and I were portaling to Alicante to join an emergency council meeting. I run the New York Institute, so I was asked to come. Where we come from, we are in dark times. Our race is being threatened by a dark shadowhunter who intends on wiping us all out. The meeting was about the best way to deal with him since he can't be tracked and has an army of demonic shadowhunters. I thought it best to bring my family along for safety measures. We called upon you to make a portal to Alicante. I left you to watch over the Institute, and then we departed. We wound up outside the London Institute, in your time."

To Magnus, it seemed the shadowhunters never got a break. At the moment, the threat is Mortmain, a deranged human with a need for revenge. But to have a shadowhunter turn against their kind, it is the worst possible thing. Shadowhunters considered themselves a family. A dysfunctional one at that, but still close. They burned their bodies to help strengthen the Silent City. They form _parabati _and die each day their brother is gone. They love so much and give even more. _It's amazing, _Magnus thought, _that they don't just burn themselves out._

"So this portal that I made sent you back in time?" Magnus confirmed.

"Yes," Maryse said.

"I'm sorry, I can't help you."

That got Maryse's attention. "What do you mean? It was you who-"

"A future me, I might add, who has had 130 years to learn better and stronger magic. I'm afraid without knowing about this 'portal' I can't help."

Clary spoke up then, her strong voice disproportionate to her small figure. "I can create one for you, if that will help," she offered.

"Just watching you create one won't do anything to better my knowledge. I need to know how they form and how you can control them. Do you know when it gets invented or by whom?"

"That name," Isabelle said. "Hodge was in charge of our lessons. He said a man named Henry Branwell created the portal in London of 1878. What year is it?"

Magnus smiled. "Maybe for once the odds are in your favor. I'll take you to him."

They all started rising from their spots when the vampire, Simon, came in with Jace on his heels. Now looking at the boy, Magnus couldn't see how this golden boy was related to Will. The only thing "Will" about him was the way he held himself, all confident and superior, and his sarcastic remarks. The daylighter held an envelope with the Enclave stamp covering it.

"This just arrived for you," Simon said, holding it out to Magnus.

"Thank you Simon," Magnus said, snatching it from Simon, who started laughing. Magnus looked concerned. "What is it?"

"That might've been the first time you said my name right."

Magnus didn't understand the vampire's words, so instead he tore open the envelope. The paper inside matched the elegant writing of Charlotte Branwell, head of the Institute. He read over the contents, then smiled. "It seems we don't have long to wait. I'm being summoned to the Institute. Now please, follow close and don't get lost." He then strode from the room, not even looking over his shoulder to see if the rest were following him.

**A/N: I won't usually write notes after chapters, but I would like to point out this takes place after City of Lost Souls and during Clockwork Princess. For those who've read City of Heavenly Fire, I started this before it came out, so the details don't match. Please don't expect me to follow with the plot of CP2 because one, it's my story, and two, I lent my copy to a friend, so I won't be able to read it. Thanks and don't forget to review!**


	5. Chapter 5

A ringing noise awoke Magnus from the vision he'd been seeing for months: A city with bone towers where blood ran in the streets like water. He could feel this future getting closer and closer with each passing day. But, he noted, it was still night as he sat up, rubbing the tiredness from his eyes. He was occupying one of the rooms at the Institute at the moment, so it took him a few seconds to gather his bearings. The noise sounded again and Magnus recognized it as the bell to the Institute.

"One moment," he grumbled as he found a robe to put over his half naked form. He stumbled through the winding hallways until he reached the elevator. The screeching noise from the metal cage lowering down were enough to jolt Magnus into full consciousness. He approached the door with caution because he didn't know anyone around who needed access to the Institute at this late hour. He paused at the door, his hand on the knob, and hoped it wasn't a bad guy. The door opened and there stood Brother Zachariah in his parchment colored robes and scarred face.

"Brother Zachariah?" Magnus spluttered.

_Hello Magnus, _he said.

"If you're looking for Maryse, I sent them through hours ago."

_That is why I am here. They never arrived in Alicante._

Magnus looked up at the Silent Brother, panic and confusion swimming in his cat eyes. "But that's not possible. I created the portal and I watched as all six of them stepped through."

_I think it would be best if we discussed this inside, _Brother Zachariah said.

Magnus nodded and led the Silent Brother into the library. It had always seemed creepy how the Silent Brothers were able to remain silent as they walked, as if their feet never touched the ground. Magnus had met many Silent Brothers, but none had seem more human like Zachariah. _But, _Magnus thought, _not all Silent Brothers are like Brother Zachariah. _

"Is this some sort of inquiry?" Magnus asked once they were seated. By "they" he meant himself while Zachariah remained standing. "Since I sent them through, I'm responsible for finding them?"

_I was the representative for the Silent Brothers to attend the council meeting. When the shadowhunters of the New York Institute failed to arrive, the Consul sent me to question the warlock responsible for creating the portal, _Zachariah said in his musical, if not chilling, voice.

Magnus sat back in his chair. "I drew the portal just as I have been drawing them for the past century. There was nothing different about it." _Unless you count dwelling in forgotten memories, _his mind told him.

_Is there something wrong Magnus? _Magnus looked up into Zachariah's face. At some point the Silent Brother had lowered his hood, exposing the face that still pained Magnus to see.

"You always know when something's troubling me,"Magnus chuckled, but his face remained hard and grim. "As I was making the portal, my thoughts turned to London all those years ago, when another war was waging. You remember it, don't you?"

_I remember it very clearly, _Zachariah said, his "voice" somehow a little darker.

Magnus sprang forward, realizing his idiotic mistake. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to. Please forgive me J-"

_My name is no longer James Carstairs. I have no entitlement to that name._

Magnus nodded, a little embarrassed by his actions. "Well, I guess what I was trying to say is I wasn't so much thinking of Alicante, but London. Do you believe that is the cause of their disappearance?"

_Such a thing has never happened in history. It is possible, though, that your memories could do it. If you willed yourself to go back to simpler times, nothing could really stop you. _

"If I sent them back, do you think I can bring them forwards in time too?" Magnus asked.

"Well that," a voice said, "would ruin my plan."

Magnus saw Brother Zachariah raise a long sword (where he got the sword, Magnus didn't know) to someone behind Magnus. Magnus whirled around in his chair to find no one. _Where is he, _Magnus thought bitterly. Both Brother Zachariah and Magnus didn't need a face to match the voice to because they knew it all too well.

A flash of white hair caught Magnus's attention, and his hands sparked with blue energy crackling like lightning. Magnus saw out of the corner of his eye a glint of metal before pain exploded out of his shoulder. He fell to one knee, seeing only the black of his eyelids as he tried to pull the dagger from his shoulder. He heard another crash behind him. He guessed Brother Zachariah had been stabbed too. Magnus's heart was racing as he pulled the dagger, new pain almost too unbearable. _This was no ordinary dagger, _Magnus thought. It had to be demonic because he could feel a deadweight spread from his shoulder to his chest and down his whole body. Magnus took a deep breath and opened his watering eyes.

Jonathan Morgenstern stood over Magnus with a smug look on his face. Behind him, Magnus could see two Endarkened wearing blood red robes. "Well, Magnus Bane, this is a bit awkward," Jonathan said.

The weight Magnus felt pressing down on his entire body pulsed, sending waves of nausea and prickles of pain through him. It was a sensation he'd never felt, and hopefully never would feel again. His body collapsed under the strain of remaining somewhat upright. Magnus wondered if this is what Henry Branwell felt in his legs because Magnus couldn't seem to move. Only his eyes could flick back and forth in their sockets. He looked to his left and saw Brother Zachariah leaning on Maryse's desk for support. A dagger was protruding from his abdomen and a flow of red blood stained the robes he wore. Zachariah's face showed no emotion, but Magnus suspected it hurt him a lot.

Magnus then looked at Jonathan in the eye, his cat ones brighter than the black eyes of the demon shadowhunter. "Awkward is it?" Magnus asked. It took a lot of strength to even move his mouth and even more to sound somewhat sardonic.

Jonathan sighed, a feat that looked faked. "Yes. I came here because I need your assistance."

"Why would… I help...you?" Magnus panted, his pain slowly increasing.

"Because I can take away the pain."

If Magnus was in any other situation, he would've said no, absolutely not. But this pain was something new. It tapped into his magic and was draining it from him. He could feel it leaving his body. All of it was making his body mundane, something a warlock couldn't handle. If he didn't do anything soon, he would die. Magnus hated Jonathan with a burning passion, but this was something he couldn't fix by himself.

"Please" was all Magnus was able to get out. But Jonathan understood and waved one of the Endarkened forward. It knelt before him and raised a steele to his cheek. The stele was dark like obsidian, nothing like the silver, translucent ones forged from adamas. Magnus didn't even panic as the Endarkened started drawing on his face. In his pain, he'd forgotten only shadowhunters could bear the marks.

The pain was gone like the flick of a lightswitch. Suddenly, the weight was gone and his magic absorbed back inside him. Magnus gasped at the relief and closed his eyes, begging forgiveness for his weakness. Magnus slowly got to his feet and saw Zachariah pulling the dagger from his stomach. This time, Magnus saw the slightest flash of pain in his eyes.

"Well, now down to business," Jonathan said.

Without warning, the Endarkened lunged at Magnus and wrapped its arms around Magnus. The second one darted forward and tore his shirt off, exposing Magnus's tanned skin. Jonathan stepped forward with his stele and pressed it to the spot over Magnus's heart. He began drawing.

Magnus tried to move his arms, but the Endarkened were as stiff as iron. Knowing it was no use, Magnus stopped struggling and faced Jonathan. "You could have done this when I was on the floor," he snarled, trying to channel Jace. As much as that boy was irritating, he still knew what to do in the face of danger.

Jonathan smiled, but continued drawing. "That would seem like I was taking advantage of you. Besides, it's poor sport. If I'm going to defeat the Nephilim, I need to win fair and square." The mark on Magnus's chest started burning. "Now, I just need to borrow something. You don't mind, do you?"

Jonathan leaped back as the rune finished itself. Magnus could feel blood oozing from the mark and running down his body. The Endarkened let go of Magnus and stood behind Jonathan. As much as Magnus would've loved running up to Jonathan and breaking his neck, he couldn't. The rune stopped him from advancing to Jonathan and instead forced him to one of the library walls. Then, Magnus let out a scream as his mind was ripped open by an invisible force.

Jonathan was by his side, breathing deep breaths and smiling. "Beautiful memories Magnus. I just need one more thing." Jonathan reached up to touch the rune on Magnus. Blue sparks jumped up Jonathan's arms.

Facing the wall with Magnus, Jonathan started drawing. Halfway through the rune, Magnus knew what Jonathan was doing. He was making a portal. He was going to the past to find Clary and Jace.

"Clever boy," Jonathan praised. "You have done me a huge favor, Magnus, by sending my sister and her friends back in time. It was just the thing I needed to help me win. I couldn't have done it without you."

The portal was finished now and Jonathan was stepping forward. Suddenly, the two Endarkened cried out in pain as a long sword sliced through both their bodies. Brother Zachariah lunged forward, armed and covered in blood. But Jonathan was already through the portal. Zachariah looked at Magnus with the first clear emotion Magnus had seen him wear in 130 years: fright. Then he lunged after Jonathan through the portal. It spluttered once the Silent Brother was through and collapsed. Magnus felt Jonathan's hold on him release and he fell on the ground unconscious.

**A/N: Wow. Intense chapter. I was going to have it switch to London early on, but I decided to make this whole chapter about future Magnus. How did everyone like Brother Zachariah plunging into the past after Jonathan? When I read these crossovers, I'm usually disappointed that Jem and Brother Zachariah never meet or that the TMI people never recognize him. So I wanted to include him in there. How are people enjoying the story so far? I'm not entirely sure how this will end, so suggestions would be great! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Will stood in the doorway of Jem's room and looked down at his _parabati's _sleeping form. Jem was still in the clothes he'd worn to the Lightwood house, so dots of blood painted his shirt. On the table next to him sat the box he kept his _yin fen _in. Will despised the look of the box and what its contents were doing to Jem. Will could still remember the day he arrived: a small, black haired boy clutching his violin. Will, of course, had not been present for Jem's arrival, but he'd heard Charlotte's description of that day many times. The first time he'd seen Jem was in the training room, where Will said he didn't want to fight with someone who looked as if they were going to die. Will cursed under his breath for all the times he'd been unkind to Jem. Jem was the one person in the world who deserved a better life.

"You know how I feel about your cursing," Jem muttered. His eyes had been closed, but now they fluttered open. His silver eyes were much more pale than Will had remembered. _It was probably from losing too much blood,_ he thought.

Will thought about retorting with some sarcastic remark filled with dry humor, but Jem's weak frame made him hold his tongue. Instead, he came and sat on the end of the bed. "How are you feeling?"

Jem sat up more and rolled his eyes. "You were the one person I could count on not to ask that question. I am tired of telling people I am fine because that is a lie. I'm dying and I should have the right to not answer that question anymore."

"I should have the right to swim in the Thames naked, but alsas, society looks down on that sort of thing," Will muttered, not too keen on Jem declaring he was dying.

Jem laughed, which made Will smirk a bit. "That's the sort of thing I'd expect from you."

Will did his best to bow while sitting down. "Then I should not disappoint."

Jem's smile was interrupted with a fit of coughing. He doubled over in bed and sprayed blood all over his sheets. Frightened, Will made for the box on the table, but Jem's hand stopped it midway. He was silent as he sat up, blood dripping down the corner of his mouth. Pain flashed across his face, but his eyes contained only sadness.

"There's no need, Will. It's all gone."

When they arrived back at the Institute, Clary looked upon the old church and instead saw a magnificent cathedral with towering spires and gleaming windows. Holding hands, she could feel Jace gasp. This was what cathedrals were meant to look like. The New York Institute was pretty, but this building was breathtaking. Magnus walked right up to the gates and rang the bell. He glanced back at the group and prayed this would all go well.

Cyril approached the gate and saw Magnus. He also eyed the shadowhunters and identified them as the ones from that morning. He hid his shock as he opened the gate to them. "Mrs. Branwell is expecting you in the library," he said. "I'm sure you can find your way Mr. Bane." Magnus nodded towards Cyril and continued up the front steps. Cyril eyed his guests as Magnus strode forward, particularly the women, both of whom were severely underdressed. Cyril shook the thoughts from his mind and went around the Institute to the stables.

Inside, Clary longed for her sketchbook and a pencil. But nothing she could draw would match the beauty of it. Elegant chandeliers hung from the high ceilings, casting witchlight down upon them. Tapestries and paintings hung from the walls, each consisting of shadowhunter history. Clary saw the familiar one of Raziel rising out of Lake Lyn with the cup and sword in each hand. She wondered if he could taste the vile and poison of the waters, or were angels so above tasting he hardly flinched.

Magnus led them through, walking with such a pace it was hard to keep track of their route. But Clary could sense this Institute was laid out in almost the same manner as the New York one. When Clary felt like they'd reached the library, Magnus veered left and opened a pair of french doors. He strode in, Clary and the others following close behind. Amid all the books was a cluster of sofas, and currently five people occupied them. Clary could see three men and three women, all adorning outfits like Magnus. Clary looked at the gowns the women were wearing and immediately felt naked under their eyes. The skirt and blouse didn't seem to cover up as much of her as she wanted.

Magnus approached one of the women, a small woman with dark hair. He bowed dramatically while saying, "You summoned me, Charlotte."

She smiled at his greeting, but her eyes wandered over Clary and the others. "Magnus, it seems you have found some very...interesting company." She neither asked a question or demanded an explanation. She merely stated a fact, but Magus looked a little nervous as he thought of how to tell her the truth.

"Charlotte, you know I would never lie to you," Magnus said darkly.

Charlotte looked a little confused, but said, "Of course not."

"What I am about to tell you must not leave this room, but I swear on my father it's true." Magnus could feel Alec stiffen in the back. He and that boy would need to have a talk later. He stepped back to gesture at Clary. "These people are from the future, the year 2007 to be precise."

A collective gasp went around the room, but Charlotte remained still and calm. The others, however, were rising from their seats to look at Clary and her friends.

"This can't be!" one man said.

"It's impossible," one girl, the raven haired one stated.

"Gabriel, Cecily, please, quiet down," Charlotte said. "Give them time to explain themselves."

After only knowing her for a few moments, Clary felt like they should trust Charlotte. The manner at which she held herself was the most responsible and important way Clary had ever seen. She knew back in the 1800s, or even 1900s, women didn't get chances to prove their worth was as great as the men's. When she saw Charlotte sitting there, Clary felt like she was born to lead and had to prove herself every day.

Maryse told stepped forward and told Charlotte what she'd told Magnus. She told her about Jonathan, about the war, and about the council meeting in Alicante. She said Magnus was the one who created the portal that was supposed to send them to Idris. At the mention of the portal, the red haired man perked up in his seat. Clary was reminded of Max by the way this man seemed to love learning things. By his wire-rimmed glasses and slim figure, he was a reader more than a fighter. A part of her heart tugged at the memory of a small Max clutching a book to his chest as if it was a shield.

"A portal, you say?" the man asked.

"Yes, Henry," Magnus said. Clary looked at the man and realized this man was Henry Branwell, the creator of the portal. "I believe you have an idea of what we're talking about."

"I have a design for it in my laboratory, but I'm not quite sure how to get it to work." Clary felt her heart drop into her stomach.

"I'm sure they will be able to help you with whatever you require to get it to work," Magnus reassured Henry.

"They are going to help us?" the boy Clary assumed was Gabriel said. "We are supposed to believe this preposterous story without first knowing who these people claim to be?"

Magnus looked a little uncertain, but Maryse stepped forward and looked Gabriel down with a hard expression. "If it is names you want, then you will get them. My name is Maryse Lightwood."

Gabriel went white as a sheet and he took a step back to an older boy with sandy hair. He too was taken aback by the name. The sandy haired man stepped forward. "Forgive my brother. We just never expected the Lightwood name to be passed on…"

Maryse nodded, but a smile soon spread across her face. "These are my children, Alec and Isabelle." Both said children looked a little uncomfortable under the eyes of everyone in the room, but smiled at both Lightwood brothers.

Clary stepped forward. "Clary Fairchild," she said. Charlotte shrieked for a second, and the third woman ran to her.

"Are you alright Mrs. Branwell?" she asked in a kind and gentle voice.

Charlotte waved the girl away. "Fine, Sophie, but thank you. Just shocked," Charlotte said in a small voice, as if she still couldn't believe Clary's words. "I was a Fairchild before I married." A smile spread across Clary's face.

As a joke, Simon crept up behind her and poked her with his elbow. "I think I found the reason you're so short, Fray," he whispered.

Charlotte's joy turned into suspicion, as if she just noticed Simon in their group. "What is a child of the night doing on hallowed grounds?"

Simon awkwardly waved his hand. "I'd prefer Simon to 'a child of the night.' Sounds too ominous. I can walk on hallowed grounds because I'm a daylighter, meaning I can walk in sunlight." Gabriel looked like he was about to spit out a question, but Simon said, "It's a very long story, and most of it I wasn't even conscious for."

With that matter settled temporarily, all the attention went to Jace. Jace had always been known as Valentine's son or the angel boy or Jonathan Morgenstern's accomplice, but now that he was in a time where none of that had happened yet, he felt it strange he had to introduce himself. And that also left the question of what he would say. Would he still use the name Lightwood? Or should he say Morgenstern since Valentine practically raised him all his life. But after his talk with Simon about his ancestors in London, he decided he would stick true to the name he was born to.

"I'm Jace Herondale," he said.

Later, Clary would've said all Herondale's had perfect timing. Right after Jace said his name, the library doors burst open and another boy strode in. He was very handsome, his dark looks competing with Jace's golden ones. But he was still in torn gear and his delicate features were screwed up in a scowl that ripped across his face.

Clary thought she heard Magnus say, "Here it goes," before the boy realized they were in the room with Charlotte. He glared at them menacingly, but decided he had more important things to do. Facing Charlotte, he said, "Jem's gone and used up all the _yin fen_ I bought for him."

"It's all gone?" she asked, horrified at the news.

"I went around to all the opium dens, but they're all out of it. They said Mortmain bought the last of it weeks ago." Clary heard the boy spit out the name Mortmain, so he was obviously an enemy to him or to all the shadowhunters.

Charlotte looked grim at the news and she hung her head for a moment in despair. "How is he faring?" she asked.

"Tessa is with him now, but not good. If he doesn't take some soon, he'll die." The boy turned to face Clary, but she saw his eyes drift over her to Magnus. "Is there anything you can do to help him?" Clary noticed he looked so much like Alec with his dark hair and intense blue eyes. But he was much prettier, more angular and… dark. This boy seemed dark and troubled to Clary. The way he held himself reminded her of Jace. Whenever he was upset, he too would tense his shoulders to the point of dislocation.

"Jem has been dying for years now and there hasn't been a cure for him in that time," Magnus said. "I might be able to help with the pain, but there is nothing I can do, Will."

A name flashed across Clary's mind like the runes she drew did. A name written in a book Jace read to her. _With hope at last, Will Herondale. _Was this the Will who wrote in that book? And didn't Alec say his name back at Magnus's house? This dark boy was Jace's ancestor. Without even having to look at him, she could tell Jace had froze, putting the pieces together as she had.

Clary felt chills run up her back and down her arms. The temperature of the room was dropping fast. All around her, the shadowhunters were getting into stances, but Clary saw no weapons except for a poker the girl, Sophie, held in her hand. Clary could see her breath now, a puff of white inside the library. A crackling sound came from the fireplace, a sound Clary had heard many times before.

"A portal's opening," she breathed. She didn't think anyone could hear her, but Henry stiffened just then, out of fear or curiosity, she didn't know.

"Who's coming through?" he asked.

A hand appeared out of the blue vortex that appeared, as if answering his question. It was very pale, not the hand of Magnus. An arm followed it, inked with black runes. The whiteness of this arm scared Clary because there were only two people as pale as this arm and one of them was dead.

"Jonathan," Clary said.

His upper body was visible now, closely followed by his head. He was wearing a low cut shirt that barely showed Lilith's binding rune, now faded like Jace's when he was severed from Jonathan. His white hair was swept back revealing his black eyes. His grin felt colder than the room.

"Hello little sister," he said.

"How-" Maryse began, but Jonathan had already raised his hand. Maryse let out a cry of pain and crumpled to the ground. She lay there, motionless as Alec and Isabelle made to move to her.

Jonathan raided a hand at them, stopping them in their tracks. He looked towards Clary and Jace. "It took a little while to find out why you disappeared from the Institute. But when I found out it was your little pet warlock," he threw a look at Magnus, "it was easy to put the pieces together. And this is just the thing I need to win the war. I should be thanking you Clary because now there is nothing stopping me from ruling the world."

Laughter escaped from his mouth as he walked towards Clary. Jace pushed her behind him as one last act of protection. The other shadowhunters suddenly sprang into action. Jonathan raised both arms this time, and they all fell to the ground, writhing in pain. Only Clary and Jace were upright. "Now we can be a family a-" Jonathan started, but a sword stabbing him in the chest stopped the rest of the sentence from coming out. Jonathan stared down at the blade, but he only smiled. Behind him, Clary could see the light parchment color of a Silent Brother. _How did he get here, _Clary wondered. She saw blood blossoming from a wound in his shoulder, but his hood was still up so Clary couldn't see his face. He knelt on the ground in front of the portal, so Clary guessed he followed Jonathan through the portal.

Jonathan threw a look at the Silent Brother. "He really has some spirit, doesn't he. Fought harder than any Brother of the Silent City I've seen." He turned back to Clary and Jace with the sword still protruding from his chest. "There is nothing you can do that will kill me. If you think that Heavenly Fire trapped inside of you will do anything to help, you're wrong. I will see you again and you will rule at my side. Goodbye." He twisted the ring on his finger and disappeared.

When he was gone, Clary collapsed on the floor with relief and exhaustion. The others had been released from Jonathan's hold and were now sitting up. Henry was by his wife's side trying to make sure she was fine. Will was already on his feet and approaching the Silent Brother who had also collapsed on the floor. Clary suspected he'd lost a lot of blood, but she couldn't move her body to reach his body.

His hood had fallen back, revealing his scarred cheeks and dark hair. She knew that face all too well and it was all she could do to say, "Brother Zachariah?"

Will had stopped in his tracks suddenly and went white as a sheet. Tears were coming to his eyes as a choking sound escaped from his throat. Clary thought she heard him say a name.

"Jem?"

**A/N: Hey, sorry for such a late update. I was camping all weekend and there was no time to write. I think this chapter could be better, but I just wanted to get it done so I could give it to you guys. WILL SAW BROTHER ZACHARIAH! I've been so excited to write this chapter because he sees his best friend, his parabati alive but different. What did you think? All reviews help. I'll try to update sooner :)**


	7. Chapter 7

By the time Magnus had woken up, light was streaming through the library windows. His head was pounding, so it took him a moment to will his legs to stand up. For a moment, he had no memory of the previous night or how he ended up in the library. Then, the memories hit him like a barreling train. The weight of his guilt, of what he had done, almost brought him to his knees. _I have betrayed the Nephilim, _he thought. _I have betrayed Alec. _Even though he had ended things with Alec, it in no way lessened his affection for him. Alec was the one person who Magnus was willing to die for.

Once the weight of his guilt was lifted from his shoulders, Magnus looked down at his torn shirt. Not only was it a gift from Alec, but it was also the last thing that smelled of the shadowhunter. Alec had packed up all his things and moved out weeks ago. His eyes wandered over the rune Jonathan had drawn on his chest. The mark, though faded, was still there. It was like no other rune Magnus had seen in the Gray Book. It looked like something Clary would draw, but it had been her evil brother, not the fiery ginger. It had to be demonic in nature. The dark mark stared up at Magnus almost like it wanted to hurt him. At least, it gave Magnus that vibe.

Taking small steps, Magnus started walking towards the desk to notify Jia Penhallow of Jonathan's whereabouts. _At least, _Magnus considered, _where you think they went. _Magnus had no idea when in the past everyone had been sent to. If it was in his timeline, surely he would remember them. Or others would know. The thought now dawned on Magnus that he wasn't the only one who was alive a century ago. Maybe Tessa had remembered or… Magnus thought of Brother Zachariah chasing after Jonathan through the portal. He knew the risks of contaminating the timeline more than anyone. He hoped and prayed Jonathan wouldn't change anything drastic. But Magnus knew it was useless. Drastic was what Jonathan was like.

A pounding sensation started in his head. For a brief second, Magnus worried that Jonathan had returned, but the library remained empty. _Not again,_ Magnus complained. Magnus started to feel weak and braced his arms on the desk for support. His legs buckled underneath him, sending him toppling back to the floor. This was not physical pain he was feeling. Magnus knew exactly what was happening. His magical resources were being drained from his body once more. This time, there was nothing to catch it, so it faded away. Magnus willed himself to stand, not for his health, but he owed it to Alec to bring everyone back. And he was going to go through with that pledge.

His cracked hands reached for the edge of the desk, and he used what remaining strength he had stored up to haul himself to his feet. Cuts were appearing all over his body, but he worried not about himself, but of his power. Could he do it? His shaking hands reached for the phone. He only managed to dial the number before he felt his heart start failing. His last thought before the darkness took him was if she would pick up.

Will had exchanged his torn and bloody gear for a clean outfit. He stayed in his room longer than he needed to because he wanted to stall. They had moved the Silent Brother's body to the infirmary, where the warlock was working his magic to heal him. All the other shadowhunters had remained by the Brother's side. Charlotte had explained to him who they were and how they had come to be here. Will had been a little surprised to find out Magnus was the one who sent them. As far as he was concerned, the warlock wanted nothing to do with shadowhunters. Apparently, 130 years changes a man's mind.

Will wanted to stall because he could not look the Silent Brother in the face. He was sure it was Jem's face, but when they took his body away, Will had doubts about what he'd seen. Jem was in his room with Tessa. Will had made sure of this in case it had all been a misunderstanding. Will did not want to find out if his best friend, his _parabati _would become a Silent Brother, men who barely lived at all in a city filled with the bones of their brothers. It was too dreary a place for Jem to live for years. Jem would outlive all of them in exchange for his service. It didn't seem fair.

Will also stalled because he didn't want to see who the other shadowhunters were. Maryse, Isabelle, and Alec were descendants of Gideon and Gabriel, a scary thought. They seemed fine from a distance, but Will guessed they all had their problems. Clary was the spitting image of Charlotte save for Henry's ginger attributes. The daylighter, Simon, seemed close with these shadowhunters, as much as Tessa was with them. It seemed things would never change with these families. And finally, there was Jace. Will couldn't believe Jace was a Herondale. It meant that Will was to marry at some point to start a family and pass down his name. He refused to believe his future self would love anyone other than Tessa. He would not love anyone as much as his heart yearned for Tessa. And she was engaged to Jem. But even if Jem was forced into becoming a Silent Brother, he would not be with Tessa.

A knock on the door pulled Will from his thoughts. They were probably waiting for him in the infirmary. He took a deep breath to try to calm his nerves, but his heart quickened with dread. He stepped out of his room to see Alec waiting for him. All of the shadowhunters had changed into clothes more appropriate for this time. Alec was wearing something of Will's. It was a little big on him since Will was at least a few inches taller than Alec. Alec tugged at his sleeves, but when Will emerged from his room, Alec's hands went to his sides. Alec gave Will a small nod before turning down the hall. Even though Will had lived here over a third of his life, he let Alec escort him to the infirmary. With Alec ahead, it gave Will a chance to examine the boy.

Alec was a lot like Will in looks. It was a wonder this boy wasn't his descendant instead of the Lightwood's. They had the same black hair, though his was longer than Will's. They also shared the same intense blue eyes he'd only ever seen on Cecily and himself. This made him question whether or not Alec was related to Cecily. Now that he thought about it, Cecily had been spending a lot of time in the training room with Gabriel since she's been here. He shuddered at the thought of Gabriel marrying Cecily and having children with her. He hated Gabriel as much as he loved and cared for his sister.

The infirmary doors were slightly ajar, so Will could hear someone speaking. The voice was not instantly recognizable, so he figured it was one of the other shadowhunters. Referring to them as their eventual descendants was a little too much for him.

"...Jonathan here means he might actually succeed," the voice said.

"If he joins with Mortmain and his clockwork army, Jace might be right." This new voice belonged to Magnus Bane. Alec stiffened a little, but continued walking through the doors. Will paused for a moment before following Alec through.

Everyone stood in circles around the bed the Silent Brother occupied. He was sitting up, and, to Will's relief, his hood was pulled up over his face. Clary sat next to the bed with a stele in her hand. It seemed to Will that she helped Magnus in healing the Silent Brother. Jace stood by her side protectively, a stance Will did with Tessa. Tessa was not in the infirmary, so Will assumed she was still with Jem. Everyone else, Maryse, Isabelle, Simon, Charlotte, Henry, Gabriel, Gideon, and Cecily, were discussing their predicament concerning Mortmain and a deadly shadowhunter named Jonathan Morgenstern. Alec strode across the room to join his sister. Will, on the other hand, remained distant from the group.

"We don't even know if Mortmain will consider working with Jonathan," Gabriel said. "How do we know they won't turn on one another?"

"Jonathan Morgenstern," Clary said, "is the most dangerous shadowhunter. Period. My father fed him Lilith's blood while he was still in the womb. Valentine raised Jonathan to be a killer and beat him when he misbehaved. He worshiped my father and believed the Nephilim were inferior to him. With my father gone, he created a group of endarkened shadowhunters to help him kill every last shadowhunter." Will had to admit, Mortmain seemed like a helpless child compared to Jonathan.

"Mortmain has wanted to destruction of Nephilim for months now. He wouldn't want to miss a chance at allying with a shadowhunter like Jonathan. Especially since he's from the future. Jonathan knows how this war will end and he will do whatever it takes to change that fate." Charlotte had lost her sense of confidence. This horrible news had taken it's toll on her faith in the Clave. It seemed no one believed they could still win.

"I would much rather the discussion be pointed towards how we will win instead of our inevitable doom," Will snapped. Eleven heads turned in his direction. Most looked a little shocked to see him standing there. Will ignored all of this. The only one he paid attention to was the darkness under the parchment hood. Will could almost feel his closed eyes staring at Will.

_I agree with William, _a chilling voice said in Will's head. _It would help us better to talk of strategies to overcome Mortmain and Jonathan Morgenstern than defeat. _

Will knew that voice all too well and he hung his head so the others wouldn't see him flinch. Will heard gasps, probably from Charlotte, and he guessed he wasn't the only one who recognized the Silent Brother.

Lifting his head, he saw Charlotte sitting on the edge of the adjacent bed, her hands clasped over her mouth. Everyone who knew Jem was in some state of shock and anguish. Gabriel and Gideon were merely staring at the Silent Brother. Henry, paler than usual, was trying to comfort his wife. Cecily was staring at Will, as if to make sure he was alright. The other shadowhunters looked very puzzled as to why all of them looked grim.

"Did you say something, Brother Zachariah?" Isabelle asked. Charlotte let out a gasp as tears started streaming from her eyes.

_I have merely returned home, Miss Lightwood, _Brother Zachariah said. And with that, he pulled his hood down to reveal a face so appalling, Will had to look away.

He looked just like Jem. The darkness of his raven hair made Will sick to his stomach. This was what Jem would've looked like if the demon hadn't poisoned him with _yin fen_. His eyes and mouth were not yet sewn shut, but they remained closed. Runes pained his delicate cheeks that took away from his gentle looks. Jem looked like the ghost of the boy he once was.

Will walked up to the bed with a brisk pace. Clary looked to Jace, then stood to make room for him at Jem's bedside. Will then collapsed in the chair and looked at Jem, though it was odd to be looking at him with his eyes closed. "I am so sorry. We always said that we would wait for the other across the river, but…" Will could not continue.

Jem understood what he was trying to say. _It was my only shot at life and I have not regreted it for a moment._

"Jem-"

_My name is no longer James Carstairs. I am only Brother Zachariah. _It stung to hear Jem dismiss his own name. It hurt even more to see Jem alone in the world.

Clary had come to Will's side and knelt down, "Jem, like the dying boy?"

_I was his parabati, Clarissa Fairchild. We were blood brothers, _Jem said. Will refused to call Jem by anything other than his name.

"That is why you were so invested with Jace's disappearance. You were watching over the only living Herondale," Clary said, putting two and two together.

Will looked at Jem with new sadness. "That was a burden you were not bound to."

_I could not live without you, Will. When you died, I sought to watch out anyone who accepted the name Herondale as their own. _

"I will not let you do this. In another time, you became a Silent Brother to escape the disease you were dying from. But now I can help you. I will cure you so you can have a life with Tessa," Will declared. He was going to put things right for both he and Tessa.

Jem shook his head. _You cannot change anything that has happened in the past. I am not meant to be with Tessa or in your lives. If we are to return home, we need to stick to the timeline. I am the only one who knows what will happen and can make sure history sticks to its course. _

"Je- Brother Zachariah," Charlotte said. She had risen from her sitting position and was now standing at the end of his bed. It looked as if Charlotte was having a hard time accepting Jem as a Silent Brother. "With Jonathan Morgenstern cooperating with Mortmain, isn't the timeline already on a different course?"

_Charlotte, the small details don't matter as much as the result. I need to make sure who lives and who dies correlates with the previous timeline. _

Will noted there were no emotions in his voice. It sounded like the other Silent Brothers, who did what they had to do without question or emotions. This was not like Jem at all. "Do you expect us to sit around as you let people die because it was supposed to happen!" Will shouted at Jem. "If I or Henry or even Charlotte were to die, would you not lift a finger to help us!"

Will shot out of his chair in anger. This was not Jem. This was another person wearing his skin. His best friend was dead. Turing with such anger he knocked over the chair, Will stalked to the door and threw it open. And stopped.

Tessa straightened herself after having been caught off guard listening through the door. She looked around at everyone, her cheeks reddening. "Sorry, but I heard shouting and I came to make sure nothing was…" She trailed off, looking at something over Will's shoulder. He saw her beautiful gray eyes widen and he knew what she saw. She looked over her shoulder, and a figure appeared beside her. His shirt was still stained with his blood and his silver hair stuck up in back a bit.

"Is something the matter Tess?" Jem asked, peering through the open doors. His gaze locked on to the figure sitting in the bed. He didn't look as shocked as Tessa did, but he did look concerned. He looked to Will and said with the most casual voice, "I've missed something, haven't I?"

**A/N: Well, the impossible just happened. What did everyone think of Jem's reaction to seeing Brother Zachariah. I for one, thought it was exactly what Jem would do. I felt so emotional writing this chapter because Will got to talk with Zachariah and Zachariah told Will the awful truth: everything needs to happen as it did all those years ago. I'm also excited to write more of Magnus's journey. Who was the girl he was calling? If you review, you will find out sooner. Gosh, I love having all the power :)**


End file.
